The invention relates to a scale for continuously weighing a running fiber layer advanced by a fiber metering apparatus for feeding a fiber processing machine. The metering apparatus includes an endless driven conveyor belt on which the fiber layer is deposited and which is weighed by the scale together with the fiber layer disposed thereon.
In a known scale of the above-outlined type, disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,221,396, the fiber material is deposited on the conveyor belt from above, by means of a chute. The conveyor belt is weighed together with the fiber. While in such a construction the measuring results are not adversely affected by frictional forces, the swinging suspension of the conveyor belt may interfere with the measuring results to a substantial extent because of mechanical jars or air currents generated by the swinging motion.